


Dude (romantically)

by cry_ptid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, M/M, Sickfic, alex doesnt like the mafia, bobby is the baby of sunset curve i will die on this hill, bobby wilson is a gremlin, it gets a bit angsty towards the end my bad, luke likes cereal, luke/his guitar pick enemies to friends to lovers soulmate au, reggie likes bobby bobby likes reggie bobby also likes alphabet soup, theyre all worried about him and bobby is like BRUH, uhhhh theyre gay? ur honour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid
Summary: Bobby has the flu, Reggie is bi, Alex is afraid of the mafia and Luke is in love with his guitar pick (y'know, basic sunset curve shenanigans)
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Dude (romantically)

**Author's Note:**

> Me projecting onto Bobby for however many words this is, oops? If u feel like you've read this before I posted it on my tumblr a few days ago (only just got the energy to copy and paste it here) so u probably have. anygays enjoy these disasters in love <3

"I've text him like ten times now, and he hasn't even read any of them!" Alex complained, pacing back and forth, eyes clouded with worry, "What if something's happened to him? He could've gotten hit by a bus, or kidnapped by the mafia or-"

"The mafia Alex?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously?" 

"Hey, it could happen alright!?"

Reggie sighed dramatically, staring at the twenty five messages he had sent Bobby- five of which had been the entire script of the bee movie- that were left unread. "Guys, maybe we should go and check on him, he _always_ texts when he's late."

Luke and Alex both nodded in agreement, packing their instruments up from the pier.

"He better have a good excuse for this," Luke muttered, obviously anxious and looking for anything to say, "I was gonna buy a new pick with the tips we should've gotten." 

"Luke I brought you a new pick last week what the fuck?" Alex took the bait, shoving his drumsticks in his hoodie pocket, hands fidgeting with the rainbow friendship bracelet Julie had gifted him for his birthday. 

As Luke and Alex's conversation dissolved into meaningless bickering, Reggie swung his guitar over his shoulder and walked on ahead. Something just wasn't sitting _quite_ right with him about this whole ordeal. Bobby always read his texts within a few minutes, replying more often than not with a simple _k_ or _gonna b l8 4 practice._ He never took his phone off of silent- not for any reason but the looks of disgust on Alex and Luke's faces when his ringtone (Death Metal My Little Pony) blasted throughout the garage- and with the combined messages and calls from all three of them, it would be going crazy. So why wasn't he picking up?

He broke into a run, Alex and Luke protesting behind but following quickly, relief flooding his system as he rounded the corner and saw Bobby's house, glad that it wasn't on fire or crushed by a UFO (okay so maybe Alex's theories had gotten into his head a little.)

Rounding the corner and making his way towards the garage, he threw the doors open with what could only be described as Dramatic Bisexual Flair™ and fell inside. It looked untouched from their practice yesterday, the packet of cheetos Reggie hadn't finished still on the couch and Bobby's guitar still leaning against the armchair.

"That's weird," Alex pointed out, eyes narrowed at the guitar, "he almost never leaves his guitar in here over night."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, leaning in to sniff the guitar (which Reggie thought was _kinda_ odd but then again, he had decorated his 14th birthday cake with dog biscuits so who was he to judge?), face screwed up in concentration, "seems like- YO MY PICK!" his concentration was broken just as soon as it had come as he noticed his pick- the very same one Alex was talking about earlier- lying on the table. Cradling it to his face, he whispered, "I'll never lose you again my dear."

"Okay so not that this isn't sweet or whatever," Alex interrupted, gesturing to Luke who was stroking his pick tenderly and making baby faces at it, "but why don't we just go and look for Bobby inside? Since he's very clearly not here."

"GENIUS!" Reggie yelled, kicking the door that conjoined the garage and the living room open with more force than he had intended, "oops."

"Bobby?" Alex asked into the empty room, tentatively.

"Nah, nah, nah," Luke interrupted, putting his pick in the safety of his coat pocket, "you've gotta do it like this." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted Bobby's name and all of them waited eagerly for a response. None came. 

"Yo Bobbert? You here?" Reggie not quite shouted, heading up the stairs and towards his room. 

"I'll check the kitchen!" Luke exclaimed, bounding towards the room, to steal all of Bobby's cereal no doubt.

Alex sighed, "I'll make sure he doesn't eat all of the cereal, you go look for Bobby."

"Sounds good!" Reggie agreed, pulling Alex in quickly so they could seal the deal with their best friend handshake, before running up the stairs.

"Bobby? Bobbers?" He asked into the darkness, "Bobbert? Are you here dude?" 

A pained groan came from Bobby's room, making Reggie's heart pick up its pace as he started to sprint, hoping that he hadn't been stabbed by the mafia (or _worse.)_

Pushing the door open frantically, he ran inside, and just stared.

The room was a _mess._ With tissues and food wrappers everywhere except from the bed, which had what looked like thousands of blankets piled on top.

"Bobby? Dude?"

The pile of blankets shifted and a head popped out, cloudy eyes peering at him tiredly.

"Reg what the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was quiet but hoarse, as if he had chewed on glass. Reggie tried to ignore the fluttering of his stomach and the red flush spreading across his face (which was definitely just due to the warmth of the room. Definitely.) 

"You didn't answer any of our texts bro, we were worried. Why didn't you tell us you were sick!?"

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but a harsh cough replaced it, erupting from his throat forcefully. 

"My phone ran out of charge and I couldn't be bothered to plug it in, sorry." 

Reggie sighed, shaking his head fondly, "No need to apologise, I should've expected this from the baby of the group."

"Hey!" Bobby attempted to protest, only to be cut off by a coughing fit, which Reggie took as an opportunity to send a quick text to Luke and Alex, telling them that Bobby was alright and definitely hadn't been killed by the mafia. 

"I'm not- fuck, I'm not a baby."

"Says the one who's still 16," Reggie smirked, as Bobby glared at him, pouting cutely.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Reggie staring at Bobby's pale complexion and Bobby trying not to burst into another coughing fit.

"So," Reggie said, starting to pick rubbish up from the floor and putting it in the bin, "what symptoms have you got?" 

"Cough, sore throat, I vomited earlier, and uhh tiredness or whatever," he listed off methodically, "oh and I'm fucking freezing."

"That explains the blanket nest," Reggie smiled, as Bobby burrowed down further, nodding. "Okay well, that sounds like the flu dude. Did you not get your jab this year?"

Bobby shook his head, wincing, "Forgot."

"Shit," Reggie muttered, knowing how serious the flu could be, especially to people with asthma like Bobby. 

"I'll be fine, you guys go practice, we have that gig next week."

"You're kidding, right?" Reggie asked, eyebrows raised, "I'm not just leaving you here alone, you can't look after yourself, we all know that!"

Bobby huffed defiantly, "Fuck off."

"Nope!" He said, walking towards the door and smiling widely, "Now I'm gonna make you some alphabet soup, okay?" He left before Bobby could protest, unlocking his phone frantically and googling how to take care of flu patients (not before he saw a text from Luke, _"we've already left, have fun playing nurse ;)"_ and made a mental note to show Julie the video of Luke serenading his guitar with Toxic by Britney Spears.)

Fifteen minutes and a minor soup spillage later, Reggie reappeared in Bobby's room, handing him a bowl and glass of water. 

"Okay so google said that you need to stay hydrated, and drink lots of fluids which- from the lack of cups around- I'm guessing you haven't done today- and that you need to rest, keep warm, and take painkillers. I found some painkillers in your bathroom cabinet hidden behind the eyeliner you stole from me months ago, which I still want back by the way," he said, shaking his head dramatically (and having no actual desire to take the eyeliner back) as he handed Bobby the box of pills. Reggie watched in horror as he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it dry. 

"You're _evil."_

Bobby winked at him- or attempted to anyway, in his tired state he pretty much just closed his eyes and reopened them which somehow _still_ made Reggie flustered? It was unfair how someone could be so sick, and still adorable- and downed the glass of water in one gulp.

Reggie collected the empty glass and swapped it for the bowl of alphabet soup, which Bobby started to eat begrudgingly. 

"I'm tired," Bobby said after five minutes, placing the half empty bowl of soup on his bedside table, and staring at Reggie intently.

"Uhhh okay? Do you want me to leave or-"

"No," he said too fast, covering his mouth to cough, "uh no, please don't.

"Okay," Reggie said, nodding and sitting down beside Bobby on the bed. He was _so weak._ "What do you want then?"

Bobby stifled a yawn, looking down at his hands that were unravelling his duvet cover, and muttered something. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you du-"

"Cuddles," he rushed out, staring at Reggie with his big, doe eyes, "Please? I'm cold." 

Reggie smirked, sighing over dramatically and lifting the blankets off of the bed. Climbing in next to Bobby, he thought about how badly he was going to tease him once he was better for being the little spoon, and definitely not thinking about how his skin was _burning_ where they touched. (It wasn't unpleasant.)

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," Bobby whispered, curling up into himself further, obviously embarrassed. 

"Yeah, yeah," Reggie said, rolling his eyes. He was already planning to keep this a secret from the other two anyway, they would _never_ let him live this down, "Now get some sleep."

Bobby hummed, content. "Thanks Reg, I love you."

It took a second for Reggie to process what he had said, but once he did, he wanted to _scream._

Here he was, wrapped around the boy he loved who loved him back- but not in that way, _surely_ not in the same way- listening to his breathing steady and even out as he drifted further out of consciousness, and yet he had never felt so _alone._

Squeezing his eyes shut to block out the tears that were threatening to fall, he tightened his hold on Bobby just a little, indulging himself just this once.

"I love you too, bud."

**Author's Note:**

> when they wake up:
> 
> reggie, his face inches away from bobbys: are we about to kiss rite now orr
> 
> bobby: fucking finally
> 
> and then reggie gets the flu too <3


End file.
